


Dead or Alive

by kocheng_humu



Series: ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocheng_humu/pseuds/kocheng_humu
Summary: “Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya, Dongju. Jika kuselamatkan kekasihmu, jiwa kalian berdua selamanya akan menjadi milikku. "Kau dan dia akan jadi milik neraka. Selamanya. Kau sendiri yang akan menyeretnya ke jurang neraka. Itu harga yang harus kau bayar.” Setelah itu, badai berkecamuk semakin dahsyat. Bumi bergetar dan tanah terbelah tepat di hadapan Dongju dan Geunhak. Dari retakan itu, tampak jurang dengan dasar gelap tak berujung. Hawa panas melelehkan menguar dari setiap celahnya.Dongju mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Geunhak, mencium kening sang malaikat sebelum ia menerjunkan tubuh keduanya dan hilang ditelan oleh neraka.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008090
Kudos: 4





	Dead or Alive

_“Cinta adalah anugerah Tuhan,”_ Dongju ingat, Geunhak pernah berkata di suatu petang. Senja meliputi seluruh langit kota, penuh warna-warni merah muda dan jingga, Dongju dan Geunhak diam-diam bertemu di sebuah café yang ramai oleh hiruk pikuk manusia fana. Dongju lekas menyelesaikan shiftnya sore itu agar bisa menemui Geunhak yang kebetulan sedang bertugas menyinggahi dunia.

Kim Geunhak adalah seorang _guardian angel,_ sementara Son Dongju adalah pengikut setia _Lucifer_ , seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk menyesatkan manusia.

Entah bagaimana caranya, keduanya terlibat dalam cinta yang telah dengan _sangat jelas_ pasti akan terlarang.

_“Kalau memang anugerah, kenapa banyak cinta yang dilarang? Seperti… kita?”_

Geunhak tertawa, menggenggam telapak tangan Dongju yang sepanas api neraka namun entah mengapa ia tersenyum penuh cinta. Dongju segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka sebab ia tidak ingin Geunhak menderita lebih lama. Iblis dan malaikat memang diciptakan berbeda. Apabila keduanya melakukan kontak fisik, keduanya akan binasa.

_“Karena cinta memiliki kekuatan paling dahsyat dan Tuhan tidak ingin makhluk-Nya binasa akibat tidak bisa mengontrolnya.”_

Geunhak tersenyum. Matanya melirik Dongju persis seperti tatapan pertama mereka berjumpa dan kembali jatuh cinta. Orang bilang iblis tidak punya hati untuk merasakan kasih dan sayang. Namun bersama Geunhak, Dongju merasa jauh lebih hidup dari ratusan _millennium_ yang telah dilewatinya sejak pertama kali tercipta. Geunhak ibarat semilir angin sejuk di tengah panasnya api neraka. Pancaran mata air di tengah dahaga. Ataupun pohon rindang untuk bernaung di tengah padang pasir yang gersang.

Namun saat ini, Dongju merasa raganya tercabik-cabik saat melihat belahan jiwanya tampak begitu menderita. Empat tahun berlalu dan kini seluruh penduduk langit mengutuk mereka berdua. Mereka mengusir Geunhak dari nirwana. Melemparkannya ke dunia manusia fana serta merenggut sepasang sayap malaikatnya. Sayap bagi malaikat ibarat jantung pada manusia, kau renggut maka ia akan binasa.

Hatinya bagai teremas ketika Geunhak bernapas susah payah di dalam pelukannya. Punggung sang malaikat terus mengeluarkan darah berwarna biru berpendar yang mengalir di bawah kedua kaki mereka. Ada dua buah luka menganga di punggungnya, di tempat dimana sayapnya dicopot secara paksa. Geunhak tampak begitu pucat dan ringkih. Dongju memeluknya dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar sementara langit bergemuruh di atas mereka seolah mengutuk keduanya.

Dongju rela menukarkan seluruh keabadiannya agar Geunhak tidak perlu menderita. Namun ia adalah seorang iblis, diciptakan dari nyala api neraka. Berkebalikan dengan Geunhak yang diciptakan dari cahaya surga. Setiap pelukan putus asa dari Dongju justru berakhir menyakiti Geunhak. Melukai raga surgawi Geunhak namun ia turut tak kuasa untuk melepaskan rengkuhan dari sang cinta.

Iblis itu immortal. Begitu pula dengan malaikat. Tetapi malaikat yang telah kehilangan kedua sayapnya seperti Geunhak? Entahlah.

Dongju segera merapalkan sekelumit mantra. Membisikkan satu nama sementara badai kecil seolah bergemuruh di sekeliling mereka. _“Lucifer.”_ Dongju berujar dengan tatapan mata lurus ke sebuah bayangan gelap misterius yang terbentuk di hadapannya. Bola mata Dongju telah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Pupilnya tinggal segaris dengan dua tanduk menonjol melalui keningnya.

“ _Mm, lihat siapa yang pada akhirnya terjebak masalah.”_ Suara itu menggema di isi kepala Dongju. “ _Aku sudah memperingatimu agar berhenti berhubungan dengan malaikat tidak berguna itu. Sekarang lihat dan nikmati bagaimana dia akan sekarat, Dongju.”_

“Selamatkan dia.” Dongju berkata mutlak. Bola matanya menyorot tanpa sedikitpun rasa gentar. Geunhak merintih dalam pelukannya. Membuat raut kokoh Dongju seketika tampak goyah dan ikut melemah. Mengamati raut pucat Geunhak dan kedua belah bibirnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Kulit raga surgawi Geunhak perlahan mulai melepuh oleh karena sentuhannya.

“Selamatkan dia dan kami berdua akan jadi pelayanmu yang paling setia.”

_“Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya, Dongju. Jika kuselamatkan kekasihmu, jiwa kalian berdua selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Kau dan dia akan jadi milik neraka. Selamanya. Kau sendiri yang akan menyeretnya ke jurang neraka. Itu harga yang harus kau bayar.”_

Setelah itu, badai berkecamuk semakin dahsyat. Bumi bergetar dan tanah terbelah tepat di hadapan Dongju dan Geunhak. Dari retakan itu, tampak jurang dengan dasar gelap tak berujung. Hawa panas melelehkan menguar dari setiap celahnya.

Dongju mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Geunhak, mencium kening sang malaikat sebelum ia menerjunkan tubuh keduanya dan hilang ditelan oleh neraka.

. . .

* * *

Dongju menahan napas ketika ia membuka pintu café sore itu. Geunhak ada di sana, duduk ditengah hiruk pikuk manusia fana lainnya namun seutuh semesta Dongju seolah berporos pada Geunhak dan segenap rupa malaikatnya. Meskipun surai pirangnya telah tergantikan oleh surai hitam serupa Dongju, pria itu tetap tampak begitu menawan dan memikat. Balik tersenyum tipis ketika ia menyadari Dongju tengah menghampirinya.

“ _Hey, Xionnie,”_ suara halus dan berat Geunhak membuat Dongju tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Nama panggilan itu masih terdengar mesra di telinganya.

Dongju tanpa ragu menubruk tubuh Geunhak dan duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya tanpa mengindahkan segenap pengunjung kafe yang menahan napas melihat keintiman keduanya.

“Manja sekali, bagaimana bisa kau hidup tanpaku, hm?”

Dongju menggelengkan kepala. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Geunhak yang masih sehangat yang dia ingat. Kini, sentuhan seekstrim apapun tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Geunhak tidak akan binasa walaupun Dongju menggantunginya seperti seekor koala.

“Maaf sudah menyeretmu ke neraka bersamaku.” Dongju setengah terisak di dada bidang Geunhak. Geunhak tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati detak jantung keduanya yang kini telah seirama. Begitu intim dan dekat. Tak ada apapun lagi yang mampu menghalangi kebersamaan mereka.

> “Selamanya aku akan jadi milikmu, _Xionnie._ ”

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
